


Work Benefits

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Episode Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-10
Updated: 2009-03-07
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Here's my first attempt at Queer as Folk fan fiction (or any fan fiction, really). I decided to mess around with the great reunification in 308 by taking away Justin's lovely floating sex with Brian dream and forcing him into an internship at Vanguard. Really, I just wanted to have the boys sexually frustrated in an office environment and this seem the most canon friendly way to do it.This story begins a few weeks after Ethan has exited the stage. No worries, he’s not coming back. He’s too busy trimming his soul patch.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

**Part 1**

Justin stood looking at the list of names on the wall in disbelief.  He was sure his eyes were playing a trick on him so he ran his finger along the paper in a line from his name straight across to the right.  Right above where his finger stopped was the word “Vanguard.”  Justin stood for a moment, his eyes narrowed and his finger was still pointing at that word accusingly.  He took a deep breath and turned heading towards the dean’s office.  Solving this problem would be simple he thought to himself as he knocked on the door.

 

“I can’t intern at Vanguard,” Justin said in a steady voice as he sat down in the Dean’s office, “I was in a relationship with one of the advertising execs and it didn’t end well.  I don’t think my presence would be appreciated.”

 

Twenty plus years of dealing with undergraduate melodrama had given Dr. Brent enormous patience.  He looked at Justin sympathetically and replied, “Which department is he in?”

 

“Sales”

 

“Well,” the dean replied, “you were chosen by the head of the Art department, Jeff, who picks our best graphic artists year after year to work with him.  It’s quite a compliment to you.”

 

“I don’t think my internship there would lead to a job at Vanguard.  My ex wouldn’t allow it.”

 

“Actually, Vanguard has a policy of not hiring their interns.  Jeff does, however, have connections across the country and he’s generous with letters of rec.  All of his previous PIFA interns are currently employed, which can’t be said for all PIFA graduates.  If you really don’t want to work at Vanguard you’ll have to take an internship with a less prestigious company where there are fewer opportunities and your talent would go to waste.  Why don’t you try Vanguard? If you absolutely can’t stand it, I’ll sign you up with a different company.”

 

Justin was quiet for moment.  Dr. Brent really was being reasonable and Justin couldn’t remember Brian ever mentioning Jeff. Maybe they wouldn’t interact that much.

 

Brian skimmed his eyes over the list of new interns.  As he quickly glanced down the sheet his brain caught up with his eyes and he realized Justin’s name was on the list.  His jaw clenched and he felt conflicted.  Both wanting Justin and still feeling bitter at the rejection had left Brian in a constant state of confusion.  

 

Justin was his first ex and he had no idea how to handle the rollercoaster of emotions he had experienced in the last few months since Justin had left.  First he dulled the pain with liquor and then sobered up long enough to realize he needed to get high and fuck.  It was all pretty pathetic, but Brian felt he had made progress – he _had_ moved on to brunets.  

 

Staring at the sheet of paper, Brian realized Justin would never have chosen this internship for himself.  Justin had barely said a word to him in months and for the last few weeks Justin had stopped making eye contact at the diner.  Removing a talented intern from the list without reason would catch Jeff’s attention and lead to questioning and arguments.  Normally, Brian was up for either but not when the subject was Justin.  

 

He really wanted to move on and reclaim his life.  He could now say he had tried love and it didn’t work for him.  He’d stick to fucking.

  

For the first few days, Brian and Justin successfully avoided one another.   That is until Brian’s panties twisted over the latest campaign and he stalked to Jeff’s office to vent completely forgetting his plan to avoid Justin. On his way, Brian passed the open door of the art room and saw out of the corner of his eye a very familiar head of blond hair and a shapely ass.  He couldn’t see Justin’s face, but Brian had to smile to himself – the two parts of Justin’s body he like the most were all he could see.

 

Justin had worked at Vanguard for exactly 7 days and he hadn’t seen Brian. He realized it would only be a matter of time before he would.  Despite the constant dread of running into his ex, Justin was also disappointed.  He had always like the way Brian looked in his suits, being bossy, and stalking up and down the office.  

 

Justin had hoped to see Brian prowling around, but instead the closest he got to Brian were whiffs of his cologne, which Justin was currently enjoying in the elevator.  Images of Brian naked and wet instantly filled his head.  Justin rolled his eyes at himself and he tried to think about his grocery list instead.  Just as the thought of ravioli entered his mind, Brian entered the elevator.  All thoughts of pasta vanished and Justin had to concentrate hard to give a polite smile and nod.  Brian returned both and stood nearly in the center of the elevator, typing furiously on his Blackberry.  

 

Brian seemed to have no reaction to Justin’s presence.  The faint odor of Brian’s cologne was now replaced with a stronger scent mixed with Brian’s natural odor.  The combination was a bit overwhelming for Justin in such a small space, and more images of naked Brian flooded his mind.  For some reason he was also recalling the taste of Brian’s skin when the elevator doors jolted open and Brian exited.  Justin felt embarrassed and angry at himself, but at least he knew how Brian would react and his polite indifference was pretty diplomatic Justin thought.

 

Brian hated his Blackberry every day except today.  Usually, he felt frustrated that he couldn’t convey the appropriate amount of anger and urgency in short texted sentences.  Writing sentences in all caps was not as effective as tearing someone down in person.  Today, his blackberry gave him an easy out during his encounter with Justin.  When Brian had first entered the elevator he noticed such a sweet expression on Justin’s face.  His lips were red and wet and Brain felt the urge to kiss him, but he turned to his blackberry when he saw Justin’s face tense into a polite smile.  He wanted to ask Justin what he was thinking about, but then it crossed Brian’s mind that Justin was probably thinking of some new boyfriend.  Probably another musician, or an artist, or an underwater basket-weaver.  Whatever, it wasn’t his business and he was getting dangerously close to feeling sorry for himself, so Brian did the only thing he could think to soothe his anxiety – he ignored Justin and texted Cynthia to call a staff meeting.  

 

Roaring like a lion at the shaking hyenas that made up his staff was like a magic pill for Brian, and with all drugs Brian liked to take this pill surrounded by a crowd.  He wasn’t being unreasonable in calling in the entire sales and art departments and, in fact, he found himself being more calm than usual at this staff meeting.  He couldn’t deny that Justin’s presence was distracting him from his normal ferocity. For Brian, this was torture.  He was trying not to be obvious, but throughout his tirade he found his gaze drifting back to Justin over and over again.  

 

Justin was having more fun.  He was part of the audience and was suppose to be looking at the speaker.  Now he could enjoy the Brian show.  Justin would only look away when Brian met his gaze.  Each time their eyes met, Justin could feel his face flush and he prayed to every god he could think of to stop the blushing.  It seemed no deity was on call for Justin’s plea today.  

 

Unfortunately for Brian, Justin’s blushing was driving him wild.  He knew this blush well from dinners at Deb’s, or Lindsey’s, or anywhere else where Brian would boldly stare at Justin when they were still together.  Back then, Justin’s blush was not caused by any awkwardness but from the anticipation of going home with Brian and from the embarrassment of his body’s reaction right there at the dinner table.  

 

After discovering what his stare could do to Justin, Brian made a point of doing it as much as possible.  This led to all sorts of fun like sucking Justin off in Lindsey’s backyard, fucking Justin in Deb’s guest bathroom, or (his favorite) getting blown in the jeep parked in front of the loft.  Brian cut the meeting short and went to his office and shut the door. 

  

Just as Brian managed to get his head back in order, Jeff knocked at the door.  Brian called for him to enter.

 

When he looked up at Jeff, he noticed that Justin was right beside him. “I just wanted to introduce you to our newest intern – Justin Taylor.  He’s doing amazing things with the print ads for the Fossil account.”

 

Brian walked around his desk to shake Justin’s hand.  “Nice to finally meet you.  Jeff speaks very highly of you.  How do you like Vanguard so far?”  Brian couldn’t help but relish the chance to have Justin’s attention.  This was the first conversation outside the diner they’d had in a while and Justin was looking straight at him.  It was unnerving and thrilling and annoying all at once.  

 

Justin smiled and said, “Everyone’s great and I’m learning so much.  I’ve never had to work on a piece of art with a team of artists and it’s been an interesting experience.”

 

 “Justin gets along great with everyone in the Art Department,” Jeff interjected.

 

Justin’s confidant smile and speech were wreaking havoc on Brian’s composure so he cut it short.  “That’s great, but if you boys will excuse me I have to meet with Vance shortly.”

 

Justin followed Jeff out of the office and as he turned to close the door he saw Brian eyeing his ass.  Brian looked up in time to see Justin grinning at him as he closed the door.

  

Later that night in his apartment, Justin thinks about his first week at Vanguard and his affect on Brian.  Justin has known the hold he has over Brian for a while, and sometimes it makes him feel powerful and maybe a little evil.  Justin starts imagining himself as some sort of puppet master holding Brian’s strings, and he yanks gently trying to give him some rhythm to his dancing but Puppet Brian is only willing to take so much and he yanks his strings from Justin’s fingers and stomps off stage in that awkward jointless gait that all puppets have.  Justin is giggling, but in a manly evil way, when it occurs to him that maybe smoking this much pot alone is a bad idea.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: oh, you know.  Just more fun with the boys.  


* * *

_a week after the last chapter..._  

For the first few weeks during his internship, when Justin is at home with Daphne, it’s quite easy to forget about Brian, especially when Daphne insists on watching marathons of America’s Next Top Model (and they have sworn on their friendship to never reveal to another living soul their deep love for the show).  At work, it’s different of course.  Brian is everywhere in Justin’s thoughts.  This is odd since he rarely sees Brian who manages to hide himself in his bat cave at every chance.  There are whispers around the office about Brian’s odd behavior and the rumor is that Brian is having an affair with Cynthia.  This makes Justin laugh to himself, but it also makes him a bit queasy with jealousy.  Brian could very well be fucking someone in there, not Cynthia of course, but one of the other interns or maybe some client.

 

Eventually, Justin starts thinking about Brian when he’s not at work.  It’s pathetic to admit to himself, but he misses Brian.  He can’t wait to get to work and, on the rare occasion when Brian smiles at him or compliments his work, he feels elated.  Justin hates that he and Brian aren’t even really friends.  He’s tried to be friendly at work, but Brian is always so professional and cold.  The only thing Brian seems to respond to is the flirting and once Justin figured that out, well, it snowballed.

 

  _a week after that..._  

Justin sits staring down at the drawing at his work table.  He’s been staring at it for nearly half an hour not because he’s blocked.  In fact, the drawing is finished, but he’s caught up in his thoughts.  He knew he was still attracted to Brian, but he can’t explain his recent behavior.  He doesn’t know what he’s doing and he’s pretty sure he’s lost his mind, but he can’t stop.  

 

Justin knows that Brian is not just hiding away, but hiding from him.  Brian can’t be blamed.  He was being a (near) perfect gentleman and treating Justin with as much respect as he could muster, and for some reason Justin started flirting with him.  

 

This behavior was not like when Justin first went after Brian.  No, there is no stalking or any pathetic attempts to impress Brian.  Justin has simply been flirting when he sees that no one is looking.  He bats his eyes, bites his lips, and when feeling particularly bold – he licks his lips then smiles.  Once he even managed to do all three while leaning over the latest boards, his pert little ass sticking out.

 

Brian’s reaction is always the same – confused anger.  How can Justin do this to him?  Is it on purpose?  Maybe Justin is a natural flirt and has no idea what a minx he is.  That can’t be it – Justin is a calculating, conniving, flirt whose innocent looks distract from the truth – Craig is the devil and so Justin is the spawn of Satan.  Yep, that beautiful blond demon was sent to torture Brian with naughty images of Justin’s naked body writhing under him.  The situation has gotten so bad that Brian is half hard every time Justin looks at him, blinks slowly, and then smiles (an evil, beautiful smile).  Brian wants to be angry, but he’s honestly a little afraid.

   

What Justin doesn’t realize is that he doesn’t need to flirt to get Brian’s attention.  Justin’s proximity has proved too tempting and Brian has been surreptitiously taking peeks of Justin when no one is around.  He’s nearly caught by Cynthia when he spends several minutes watching Justin lean over a lit drawing table, hair fallen around his face and his skin pale and soft.  He looks angelic and lithe, and Brian itches to touch him.

 .........................

Brian’s suspicion that the conference room is the 9th level of hell is confirmed when he walks in and sees Justin carefully placing folders at each seat soon to be occupied by clients.  Justin looks up when Brian enters and smiles that ridiculous smile of his. 

 

 Brian thinks that Justin aims that smile at others like a weapon, causing his hapless targets to smile in return.  It all of a sudden occurs to Brian that Justin must have been surrounded by smiling people his whole life.  How awful.  Brian feels a momentary pang of sympathy for Justin then shakes his head slightly when he realizes he has been staring at Justin’s mouth.  

 

Brian decides to look somewhere else and his eyes land on Justin’s ass.  Ah, he’s wearing the wool, grey pants.  Brian loves these pants.  Hell, Brian bought those pants and paid to have them tailored to fit Justin’s ass.  Brian’s brain has now been addled by the pants and he can’t remember why he came into the conference room.  He should probably leave instead of just standing here watching Justin, but he can’t walk away – the pants have their own gravitational pull.

 

Maybe he should say something.  Brian knows he shouldn’t say anything unprofessional, but the temptation is too much.  They are alone and Justin is doing that thing where he bites his lips when he’s trying to think of something to say.  Brian gives in and breaks the silence.  

 

“I don’t suppose you’ve heard the rumors?”

 

Justin responds with a puzzled look.

 

“Cynthia and I have been fucking in my office.”  

 

Justin huffs a laugh.  It might not be much, but this is the first time in months that Brian has been playful with Justin.  

 

“All the other women will be so jealous.” Justin teases. “Cynthia must be something else to lure you away from your usual prey.”

 

 “Yeah, well...stubborn blondes are my weakness.”

 

Justin stops and looks up at Brian.  Really looks at him and sees that familiar glint and smile.  He loves when Brian gets this way.  He can be so charming sometimes.

 

Justin feels oddly nervous and turns back to the conference table trying to think of some way to prolong this moment when Brian tries to pass by.  Justin turns suddenly to say something and trips Brian, who grabs Justin’s hip to steady himself.  Justin falls back just a bit and manages to brush his ass against Brian’s crotch.  He’s hard and it all feels so familiar and right.   Neither of them moves for several beats, each waiting for the other to move away.    

 

It’s a terribly awkward moment and Brian’s not sure if Justin meant to do it.  Justin turns around to look at Brian and they just stare at one another.  Brian looks up and sees Justin’s eyes travel down to Brian’s hard cock.   Brian is about to say something when Justin moves the folder he was holding in front of his crotch to reveal that he is hard too.  

 

Now Brian is struck dumb.  Brian looks up at Justin’s face to see that the shy smile has been replaced with a lust filled stare.  Justin’s mouth is slightly open, his face is flushed, and his lips are red and wet.  Brian knows that Justin only looks like this when he is absolutely horny and ready to be fucked hard.  

 

Justin starts to move his hand down to his cock, when Cynthia announces through the intercom that the clients have arrived.  Justin shuts his mouth quickly and swallows, turns red, and then hurriedly distributes the remaining folders.  

   ............................

Once more, Justin is sitting in the art room lost in thought.  He’s confused now or, rather, again.  Weeks ago he had been so sure that he was over Brian, and now he doesn’t know how to feel.  Their chemistry is strong and continues to cause him to have absurdly passionate feelings for a man who hasn’t figured out how to return those feelings.  It occurs to Justin that he doesn’t care.  Most people would go their entire lives never experiencing what he had with Brian.  Sure, most would forego the frustration and drama, but Justin feels that it is worth it.  The more he thought about it, the more he believed that it was time to get Brian back.

 

 Now Justin realizes this won’t be easy and he’ll have to be more direct, but he also doesn’t want to approach Brian at Babylon or the diner or any place where Brian could escape.  He’ll have to make his move at work.  This would be tricky.  Things at Vanguard were going well for Justin.  He had earned the respect and admiration of his peers and superiors.  Jeff had even assigned him to Mr. Vance’s team for the Godiva ice cream account.  He would just wait until the right moment.

 

That moment came sooner than Justin expected when Jeff walked in and informed him, “that Vance has to give the Godiva account to Brian.  Not a huge problem, most of the work is done and Brian’s insight will be invaluable.  Make sure to give those mock-ups to Brian before you head out.”

 .......................... 

Back in his office, Brian is still thinking of Justin and he has no idea what is going on.  After having been thoroughly ignored for months, he was content to forget his one and only significant other and live the rest of his life in peace.  That is until Justin magically appeared as an intern, smiled prettily, and then proceeded to flirt shamelessly at work every day.  

 

Despite all the fun of office flirting, Brian decided that Justin was being a bit of a shit.  They both knew this wasn’t going to lead to anything, right?  Now that he was joining the Godiva campaign, he definitely needed to put an end to this...whatever it is.

 

Brian looks up as Justin enters his office.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Jeff told me to bring you the mock ups.”

 

“I know that.  Why are looking at me like that?”

 

“I don’t know.  This is just how I look.”

 

“Really?  You go around all day batting your eyelashes and biting your lip?”

 

“I didn’t realize I was doing it,” Justin said laughingly, “maybe that’s why Josh keeps pinching my ass!”

 

“What?  Who the fuck is Josh?”

 

“Brian, I’m kidding, and Josh is the other art intern.”

 

Brian was getting angry and he felt the need to regain control over the situation. “You really have to stop this, Justin.  I’m your boss and we need to maintain a professional relationship.  I want the flirting to stop.”

 

“Really?” Justin teases.  He really can’t help himself.

 

Brian sighed.  “I don’t even understand why the fuck you’re doing this.”

 

Justin took a breath to consider his next step.  Petting lions was tricky, but he knew once he scratched Brian’s favorite spot, he’d roll over.  “Maybe I don’t want to maintain a professional relationship.”

 

“Justin...”

 

“Meet me for a drink tonight.  Not Woody’s – let’s go someplace private.  I just want to talk and once you’ve heard what I have to say, then all the flirting will stop.”

 

Now Brian was even more confused.  What the hell did Justin want?


	3. Chapter 3 - Final chapter

**Chapter 3**

 

Brian and Justin’s tête-à-tête was delayed when Jeff came back looking to make some final changes for Brian to review.  Brian waited while Jeff and Justin edited their work, hoping that he could excuse himself from that drink. 

After Jeff left, Brian made some vague excuse about more work to finish, but Justin just sat on the couch in his office saying “I’ll just sketch while I wait for you.” So, Justin sketched while Brian looked over market and demographic reports and grumbled to himself. 

The Godiva reps had sent over a ton of samples which were all sitting in Brian’s office mini-fridge.  Justin had seen them being delivered earlier and his stomach was letting him know that now might be a good time to use that smile on Brian again.  Justin peered over at Brian and smiled sweetly.  

 “Do you mind if I have some of the ice cream?”

 “Help yourself.”

 Justin settled on the coconut flavor and sat back down getting to work on the carton of ice cream.  He needed to concentrate on something else if he was going to work up the nerve to tell Brian their hiatus was over.

 Brian could feel Justin’s eyes on him and looked up just in time to see Justin put a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth and slowly pull the spoon out.  Fuck it, Brian thought, let him flirt.  He’s fucking good at it.

 “Oh my god, the toasted coconut is amazing.  You have to try some.”

 Brian decided to throw Justin off his game a little and abruptly stood up and walked over to the couch were Justin sat with a spoon paused in front of his mouth, ice cream dripping on his pants.   Justin smiled broadly and then rolled his eyes when he saw Brian pick up the container and start reading the nutritional information.

 “Come on,” he said grabbing the container and scooping up a spoonful, “just have a taste.”

 Before Brian could object, Justin placed a spoonful of ice cream into Brian’s slightly open mouth.  Justin pulled the spoon back and, seeing that it still had a little bit of ice cream left, stuck it in his mouth upside-down and pulled it out slowly.  Justin looked up at Brian’s shocked face and smiled.  Justin didn’t really have a plan, but he felt bold and so leaned forward to lick a small drop of ice cream off Brian’s bottom lip.  

 For about half a second, Brian considered telling Justin to fuck off but then he felt Justin’s tongue between his own lips and all the blood rushed from his brain to his dick. 

 They began sucking and licking the ice cream off of each other’s lips and then Brian grabbed the back of Justin’s head and pulled him forward for a deeper kiss.  Justin took this as the cue to straddle Brian’s lap and grind his half hard cock onto Brian’s.  

 Brian has no idea what has gotten into Justin and, frankly, he doesn’t care.  For the moment, he’s just going with the flow and he’s really enjoying the familiar rhythm of Justin’s hips.  Suddenly, Brian needs to feel skin so he reaches into Justin’s pants to squeeze his bare ass.  The moan that results from Justin encourages Brian who starts planning how to get to the nearest lube and condoms without withdrawing his hand from Justin’s pants.

 Normally, Justin knows that sucking ice cream off your boss’ face is a bad idea, but the feel of Brian’s hands in his hair and on his ass, grinding them together has melted his brain.  Justin hears Brian making sexy noises at the back of his throat and Justin moans as Brian snakes his tongue down Justin’s neck.  Justin is reaching for Brian’s belt buckle when they hear the elevator door open.  Justin quickly hops off Brian’s lap and straightens himself up.  Brian smoothes his hair back in place and wills his erection to go down.  Jeff waltzes in sighing, “I really hope my wallet and cell phone are here.  Otherwise, my wife is kicking my ass when I get home.  What’s going on?”

 “Justin and I were sampling the product.”

 “Your wallet and phone are probably in your jacket, which is on the back of that chair.”

 “Thanks.  Oh, coconut ice cream – my favorite!”

 _______________________________________________________________________  

At some unfamiliar bar on a small road off Liberty Avenue, Justin was peeling the label off his beer, waiting for Brian’s reply.

 “I don’t know, Justin.  We obviously don’t make a good couple.”  Justin frowned and so Brian corrected himself, “I don’t make a good half of a couple.”

 Justin decided to shift gears.  “Are you still mad that I left.”  Justin’s confidence wavers in the silent seconds before Brian’s response.  “No, I never was.  You were always free to go and we weren’t-“

 “-I know this part already, Brian.”

 Brian rolled his eyes and started to lean away when Justin grabbed his arm.  “Why the fuck do you want me again, Justin?  I haven’t changed at all.”

 “When I left it was because I thought I wanted romance with a boyfriend...”  Brian sits listening to Justin plead his case when it occurs to Brian that he doesn’t care what Justin’s pitch is – he’s going to take Justin back.  Brian tunes in when Justin begins making promises about no more violins...”and, Brian, I’ll promise you these things, but I need to hear you say it.  Tell me what you want.”

 Brian stared hard at Justin, and finally replied truthfully, “I want you.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------   


 Brian was thankful that the ride to the loft was not silent.  His jeep was filled with the sounds of Justin’s awful taste in music and his wonderful laughter.

 The light-hearted banter stopped when the loft door opened and they both walked in.  Justin felt strange and uncomfortable standing awkwardly by the kitchen while Brian went to the fridge. 

 “If you plan on pouring that bottle of water on your head, make sure to take your silk tie off first,” Justin said with a smile.

 Brian smirked and strode towards Justin placing the water bottle on the counter as he passed it.  “I’m just glad you aren’t wearing sneakers and that ugly plaid shirt.”

 “It’s funny how much time and effort you put into getting ready to go out.  I just threw on whatever, showed up and I got the hottest guy.”

 Brian smirked, took another swig from the water bottle, and moved his cold tongue around his mouth.  He decided it was time to warm it up.

 Brian and Justin had been making out and groping in the kitchen for a few minutes, when Brian pulled back “I’m going to the bathroom.  Don’t move a muscle.”  When Brian comes out of the bathroom he doesn’t see Justin at first and thinks for a brief moment that he’s left, but then Brian catches sight of Justin on the bed waiting for him – completely naked.  

Justin is lying on his back, propped up on his elbows and smiling. Brian walks towards him and takes off his shoes, tie, and jacket, Justin turns on his stomach and reaches for a condom and the lube in the nightstand.  Just as he gets them in his hand, Justin feels Brian kissing his way up Justin’s legs.  Brian begins at Justin’s ankles, kissing his way up the back of his calves, the crooks of his knees, and then kissing the inside of Justin’s thighs.  When Brian reaches Justin’s ass, he pulls up on Justin’s hips, sits back and says “on your knees”.  Justin turns back and sees Brian behind him, his work shirt open and pants falling around his knees.  Brian smiles when he sees Justin staring at his naked erection.  “Not yet, Sunshine.  Turn over”  

Brian looks at Justin’s face and slowly looks down his body to Justin’s dick.  Then Brian leans down and licks the tip of Justin’s dick, catching a drop of precum.  Justin moans and spreads his legs.  Brian is overcome with a desperate need to touch every part of Justin’s body, but he stops himself.  Brian crawls between Justin’s legs and continues to tease Justin just licking long paths up his dick.  

Justin writhes, looking down at Brian and then away when he thinks he may come.  Finally, Brian pulls himself up over Justin’s groin, looking very much like a panther about to attack.  Brian waits until Justin looks him in the eyes and then he swiftly sucks down on Justin’s dick.  Justin looks between his legs and sees Brian’s head bobbing, feels the hot, wet, warmth of Brian’s mouth and the gentle tug on his heavy, throbbing balls.  Brian is relentless and Justin doesn’t hold back, letting the intense sensation of his orgasm shoot through his entire body.

____________________________________________________________________

Justin was pretty sure that all his work weeks should end like this – with Brian between his legs licking up the come off his stomach that Brian hadn’t managed to swallow.  

Justin hadn’t come that hard in a long time and he was combing his fingers through Brian’s hair trying to think of when he had when he felt Brian began to lick a path to his ass.  Justin gave a small sound of protest and Brian looked up with a questioning look.  Justin smiled, “I want to be on my stomach this time.”  

Brian sat up and let Justin turn himself over, drawing his knees under and sticking his butt in the air.  Brian exhaled a laugh and playfully bit Justin’s left cheek.  

“This is nice.”

Brian managed a “hmm” and continued licking and nibbling around Justin’s hole.

“Well, that too, but I mean being here with you in this bed.”

Brian kissed a path up Justin’s back and stopped when he reached his ear.

“It’s been nice having you at work, too.”

Justin laughed and twisted his neck to look a Brian. “Really?  I was sure you were going to fire me.”

“No, but you are definitely banned from the conference room.”

“That wasn’t my fault!”

“Doesn’t matter.  You’re banished to the art room, princess.”

 “What about your office?”  Justin turns his head back to the pillow and begins to push his ass against Brian’s hips feeling his erection.

 Brian reaches for the lube and condom.  “Absolutely, and I’ll even keep some ice cream in the fridge for you.”


End file.
